<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't care what you did (lets work this out) by DelicateDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922412">I don't care what you did (lets work this out)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/pseuds/DelicateDragons'>DelicateDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through the moon mini fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book: Through the Moon (The Dragon Prince), F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/pseuds/DelicateDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is based off a meta by Raayllum on tumblr! I dedicate this work to her! </p><p>- </p><p>"Callum." She meets his eyes. Those eyes. The ones that had made her feel like jelly everytime he looked at her. They were even more demanding yet gentle now. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" He whispers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through the moon mini fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't care what you did (lets work this out)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswithdragons/gifts">wordswithdragons</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am probably going to write this as a series but right now just take this. I may have another one in the works soon.</p><p>Rated T for language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rayla meets him in a village of Earthblood elves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him for the first time in- was it four years since she left? He looks exhausted. His hair was tied in a ponytail, the sides were messy and coming out. She wonders if he'll let her braid it, if he lets her. If. That's a hard word. For her and for him. His red shirt had been replaced with an skywing apparel that was fit for mage wings. His pants were the same. His boots were always the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she looks at his face, standing a ways away from her, she sees nothing but relief. Rayla drops the task that she's been working on and turns her attention to him. She frowns. He should be furious at her. For abandoning him. And for what? Pride? Justice? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viren wasn't dead. She fears that he may have caught on to her mission after that last attempt. Claudia had seen her before Rayla could see them and- the Earthblood elves were helping her recover now. In turn, Rayla would help them learn how to protect themselves and other basic things like build stronger homes. She couldn't do the magic stuff. She wouldn't. It would hurt her too much to think about her- did he move on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum hasn't moved towards her. A nasty part of her thinks he is frozen by some spell Claudia had given her. Rayla shook her head. She doesn't want to think about that. Doesn't want to relive those nightmares as she recovered in the Earthblood's healers tent. She decides to look at his face. His sharp looking jawline, somewhat defined arms, his height. Surely he wasn't taller than her already?! His arms were covered in scars. Possibly- she hates thinking about this- from searching for her and training on sky magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rayla." She jerks her head up to him and watches him take a step forward. His hands were curled into fists. Like he was trying to keep his anger under control. His loose ponytail bounces in his steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Callum." She meets his eyes. Those eyes. The ones that had made her feel like jelly everytime he looked at her. They were even more demanding yet gentle now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" He whispers. Why did you lie? Why did you have to leave? Those are his actual questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lets her face fall. He was close to her. Three feet away. The distance would be closed soon. Would she run away? Viren is still out there. Claudia is closer. The dark magic that was used on the elf was still affecting her. The healers medicine isn't enough to stop the pain from coursing through her veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Callum, I-" Rayla cuts herself off as her voice breaks. "I wanted you to stay alive. My nightmares were showing your death. How Viren would shatter you after freezing you. I couldn't bare to lose you." She says, turning her head away from him and back to her tools that she had dropped earlier. She goes to pick them up but a hand follows hers. His hands were still soft like she remembered. They were rougher. Years of training with a staff? Sword Fighting? But they were warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rayla, perhaps we should talk about this in a more private area?" He doesn't smile when he suggests that. He takes her hands and pulls her up with him. He doesn't let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want her to run away again. She knows that. Her heart pounds wildly in her chest as he takes her to a secluded spot with less crowds. Though, that may change once someone spots a human in the village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum sat down near a rock at the edge of a field and pats the spot next to him. He doesn't watch her. He looks down at his feet. Almost like he was convincing himself to stay. She sits down across from him. Close enough for him to see her feet nearly touching his boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. Once I read the letter you left, I knew that this is why you left. To go after him." Callum begins as he doesn't wait for her to speak. "I heard of an injured moonshadow elf from the neighboring villages. I had been traveling for a year on my own. To search for you. Once I heard about the news I rushed here. They wouldn't let me in at first thinking I was the dark mage that hurt you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla winces at that. She knows Callum enough that he wouldn't dare hurt her. Not in any lifetime. She looks at him and motions for him to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does without looking at her. "But then they realized that I was the first human archmage. The high mage of Katolis specifically. They let me in a few days ago after hearing my thoughts about dark magic. I was relieved to finally get a chance to see you. Before then, I was angry, hurt, all the bad feelings. Ez gave me an earful after a few spats with him and his court. I began getting help. For my anger. It helped. A lot actually. Now I'm just, tired." He sighs and tilts his head towards her. Rayla could see exhaustion on his face. Clearly and noticeable. Dark circles edges his eyes. A few scars were fading but visible on his cheeks. "Seeing you, I'm relieved. You're not in some ditch like I feared. The others called me crazy for waiting for you. Not Ezran. Never Ez. The high court. They wanted me to be engaged already. But I waited. For you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla looks down at her feet. This time feeling a little better. A little better is okay. It's good. He's not mad. He had gotten help. But now, what would happen to her if she goes with him? She'd be abandoning the mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again. The first time was Callum. Not a mission. A person. The person who she loves that was in front of her. Who had waited on her. Not knowing that she was dead or alive. Four years he waited. He was here. In front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you wait for me when you could be happy?" Her voice breaks, again, as she continues to stare at her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I still love you. Because you're mine and I am yours. No matter what you say, I will keep a place for you in my heart. Rayla, I'm not going back to the castle. Not without an answer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Answer? What answer would he possibly want? Rayla looks at him in stunned silence. His eyes drank her expressions up. He could read her well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Callum," she wants to go home. Back with him. He was her home. But she doesn't belong there. She doesn't feel like she belongs there. But she needs to take Viren and the dark mages out first. Then she'll leave for him. Callum and Ezran. "I don't want to leave the mission. I feel like I'm a failure to my parents and Runaan. A castle is no place for an elf. Never will be." She hides her face behind her knees as she brings them up to her chest. "I love you, but I can't leave. He's still out there. Somewhere making an army again. I need- no- have to stop him before he does that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. You have your mission and I have my own. My mission was to find you and I did, but now I want to help you. It doesn't matter what you did before." Callum's voice sounds closer to her and suddenly a pair of arms were pulling her towards a warm body. "I'm here and I am not going to leave you. You told me that we decide together. I also recall that we were a 'badass battle couple" by Soren once while sparring." He was trying to sound serious and attempting to cheer her up at the same time. She melts into his chest and her heart bursts out of her chest when he kisses her side of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for leaving you and Ezran." She mumbles, closing her eyes as she hears the calming beat of his heart. "Also for lying to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum doesn't respond to that. She feels his hands run up and down her back, soothingly. It relaxes her. Almost immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter what you did before. I will say that everytime you apologize. I mean it, love. When this is all over. When our mission is complete. I think it'll be best to start therapy. We're about to face the man that ruined both our lives. We do this together." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla gives him a small smile, one that she feels is real, and kisses him. He gives her a soft kiss back and leans his head against hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We decide together." She agrees, running her fingers through his hair. "Now, what do you say about getting a haircut or do ya want me to braid it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle escapes him. One that Rayla missed dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If only I do yours as well after mine. Apparently, braiding your loved ones hair is important in moonshadow elf culture. It means that your love stays with you no matter what." He says, turning so his back was to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ethari told you? What else did he say?" She asks, feeling a pang of guilt hit her knowing that Ethari came to Callum in hopes to reunite with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told me some stuff about you and how you think things. He helped me understand you better. And... he told me that he's sorry about ghosting you and that he permanently left the Silvergrove after learning that the counsel would not urbanish you." Her human says snatching one hand from behind him and kissing her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Where is he living now?" She takes her hand back and starts pulling out his ponytail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At the castle. I'll send a message back, informing everyone that we're safe and we're going after Viren. I'm sure Ezran is growing worried about me. He's always been worried about you but I think he'll actually focus in his meetings learning that you're safe. Same with Ethari." She finishes his braid and puts it back in a ponytail. Callum turns himself around and smiles at her. "I'm so glad you're safe, Rayla." He tells her and kisses her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have another dark mage that we should probably stop first." She mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum perks up at that and interlocks their hands together. His eyes turned serious and he squeezed her hands in reassurance. That nothing bad will happen to her as long as he's around. "Who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Claudia." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His expression didn't change. Didn't falter. "Then we'll go after her first." He says. "She was the one who hurt you? Then we'll be the ones to take her out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla's shoulders fell, like a huge weight was lifting off of her shoulders, and she lunged forwards to kiss Callum. They tumble backwards onto the grass. Rayla laying on top of her human mage. No, her archmage. Her one and only. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Archmage Callum? Sounds like you." She kisses his cheek. "Sorry I wasn't there to witness it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum wraps his arms around her waist and plays with her hair lazily. "There's always another thing or two you can witness. Like me actually riding a horse without falling off. Or lasting a full minute while sword fighting with Soren." He chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True. I would pay to see you actually spar with Soren as a mage and watch him get his ass handed to him. A simple breath spell would do the trick." Rayla smiles and watches as Callum pulls their hands up and kisses the back of her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh, I don't want to crush his ego. I much rather have you hand his ass to him like you did multiple times." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Battle couple against Soren and Amaya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe, you know we'll get our asses handed to us when we just spar with Amaya. Somehow she knows everything about us." Callum laughs and it makes Rayla snort. She misses his laugh. It makes her feel... lighter than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not a single sense of joy would wipe out four years of pain and trauma. She knows that. She knows that Callum knows that. It'll go away. Eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we have an actual vacation like you suggested at the moon Nexus?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum gives her a gentle kiss on her nose. "I'm surprised you even remembered that? But yes we will. Just the two of us. Alone." He gives her a goofy grin and she laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looking forward to that."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>